FIG. 7 (Prior Art) is a perspective diagram of a common type of conventional power semiconductor device module 100. The four holes 101-104 are used to screw or bolt or otherwise attach the module 100 to a heatsink (not shown) so that the planar bottom side of the module is in good thermal contact with a planar surface of the heatsink. There are press-fit pins that are shown extending upward from the top of the module 100. One of these press-fit pins is labeled 105 in the illustration. These press-fit pins are pressed into corresponding holes in a printed circuit board (not shown). The printed circuit board (PCB) is typically a PCB that has other circuitry and other circuit components mounted on it. That other circuitry and the other circuit components together form a larger power circuit and device of some sort that includes the module 100. After the module 100 has been press-fit to the PCB as is done in the prior art, screws or bolts may be optionally screwed down through holes in the PCB and into corresponding mounting holes 106-109 in the housing frame 110 of the module. These screws or bolts provide additional mechanical strength to the connection between the module and the PCB. Module 100 is a common and commercially successful type of power semiconductor device module.